


The High School Bucket List

by voluntaryvctim



Category: Fall Out Boy, I Don't Know How But They Found Me (Band), My Chemical Romance, Twenty One Pilots, Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bucket List, High School, M/M, enby!dallon, enby!otto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25521757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voluntaryvctim/pseuds/voluntaryvctim
Summary: When Mikey starts high school, he decides that he wants to make the most of it. His brother, Gerard suggests making a list of things he wants to do before he graduates. When he meets Pete in his biology class, they team up to finish Mikey's list and break some norms along the way.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Mikey Way/Pete Wentz
Comments: 70
Kudos: 45





	1. The List Is Created

Mikey was sitting on his bed, going through the list of supplies he needed for the new school year for the tenth time that week. He was starting high school tommorow and he wanted to make sure he was prepared. 

He had seen how frantic his brother had been when he realized that he hadn’t gotten everything he needed and didn’t want to go through the stress he’d seen his brother had. Gerard's teachers had all decided that he needed more notebooks and binders than the list that the school had provided for him. They had rushed to Walmart only to find all the notebooks were gone and Gerard had panicked and ended up just ripping out used pages from previous notebooks and using those that year.

He was in the process of making sure he had enough highlighters when he heard a quiet knock on his door. “Come in!” he yelled as his door swung open and revealed a figure with black, greasy, chin length hair. “You ready?” Gerard asked. Mikey blew a silent laugh out of his nose, “As ready as I can be.” Gerard nodded as he took a seat next to Mikey. 

“You know,” Gerard started as he turned to his brother, “some people say high school was the best four years of their lives.” Mikey looked up from his highlighters and at Gerard. “I know,” he set his highlighters down on his bed between him and Gerard, “that’s what’s making me nervous."

“Well," Gerard smiled, "what would you do to make it the best four years of your life?” Mikey glanced at his hands and thought for a moment. “I dunno, maybe learn to play bass. I’ve wanted to learn for a while.” Gerard nodded. “Nice, that would be cool. I have a few friends who play guitar, if you wanted, you could start a band with them." Mikey chuckled, "It might be weird for a few juniors to be in a band with a freshman." He paused before adding, "Plus, your friends are nerds." 

Gerard faked offence before his phone buzzed and he looked down at it and smiled. Mikey had noticed that Gerard had been doing that a lot lately. Mikey watched as Gerard typed whoever it was that texted him back. Sometimes Mikey wondered if Gerard secretly had a girlfriend, but why would he keep it from Mikey. They usually shared pretty much everything with each other. Mikey had told Gerard everything about his relationship with Alica and Kristen, even the rocky endings. Surely Gerard would do the same if he had a girlfriend.

Gerard turned off his phone and set it on Mikey's bed next to the highlighters. "Maybe you should make a list of things you wanna do before you graduate. Like a bucket list of sorts." Mikey's eyes lit up, "Yeah, I think I'll do that."

Gerard stood up and grabbed his phone, checking it again, "Can I see it when it's done?" Mikey hesitated, he didn't know what he would put on it. "I guess." Gerard nodded, the answer good enough for him, "I'm gonna go down to my room, call me if you need me." Gerard got to the door then turned around, "Love you, good luck tomorrow." Mikey murmured, "Love you too," as Gerard walked out of his room, closing the door behind him.

Mikey walked over to his desk and pulled out a sheet of paper and a pen. He wrote "High School Bucket List" at the top of the lined paper and after a moment of thought, added "things to do before graduation" under it.

He made his first bullet point and scribbled "learn to play bass" next to it. He thought for a minute or two before adding another bullet point. "Have a summer romance". He knew it was cheesy, but maybe he needed a little bit of that in his life.

Within the next hour, he had his list. In addition to his first two, he had "learn to drive, have a romantic picnic, break a rule, pull an all nighter, and kiss in the rain". So far, Mikey's entire perception of high school had been from movies like High School Musical, and his list really showed that.

He folded up his list and stuffed it into his desk. He glanced at his alarm clock and realized just how late it had gotten. If he didn't want to be a zombie in the morning, he knew he should probably go to sleep. He could show Gerard his list in the morning. He began getting ready for bed, and as he was trying to sleep, he could've sworn he heard one of Gerard's friend's from downstairs.


	2. So It Begins (It Being High School)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey meets someone in homeroom, and they really hit it off.

Mikey woke to his alarm blaring at him. He sighed and turned it off. He threw off his blankets and got out of bed, throwing on the clothes he'd picked out the night before. He then trotted downstairs to find a surprisingly awake Gerard sitting at the table, eating cereal.

"Hey," Gerard looked from his cereal and nodded at his brother. "Hi," Mikey responded, going over to the toaster. "Did you make the list thing?" Gerard asked, taking another spoonful of cereal and shoving it into his mouth. Mikey nodded from his place, waiting for his bread to become toast.

"Are you gonna tell me about it or?" Gerard trailed off, expecting an answer. "Yeah, hang on," Mikey pulled his list out of his pocket. Gerard snickered, "Are you just gonna keep that on you?" Mikey stopped unfolding it and glanced at Gerard, "Yeah, I don't see a reason to not keep it on me." Gerard shrugged. "Fair enough."

"Um, let's see," Mikey scanned his list, realizing how cheesy it was. Suddenly he was embarrassed, but this was Gerard. He knew he wouldn't make fun of him. They told each other everything after all, right? "So, first I have 'learn to play bass,'" Mikey paused before continuing in a small voice, "then we have 'have a summer romance, learn to drive, have a romantic picnic, break a rule, pull an all nighter, and kiss in the rain." Gerard nodded, seemingly picking up on every word that rushed out of his brother's mouth. "That's good, Mikes," Mikey smiled and took his toast out of the toaster, "did you have anyone in mind with the romantic ones?" Mikey spread butter on his toast and shook his head. The brothers smiled at each other as Mikey sat down at the table.

"Shit!" Gerard yelled, jumping up from his seat. "What?" Mikey asked, suddenly concerned. "We're supposed to be leaving right now!" Mikey shoved the rest of his toast in his mouth and grabbed his bag from the living room. They raced out of the door and piled into Gerard's car, taking off in the direction of the school. 

When they arrived at the school, they split off to go to their different homerooms. When Mikey arrived, the teacher pointed him where to sit. Mikey rolled his eyes. Assigned seats? First of all, it was just homeroom, second of all they're highschoolers. They were too old for assigned seats. His desk was pushed against another one, and just as the bell rang, a boy somewhat shorter than himself slid into it.

The teacher began ranting about how they were in high school now and had to act like it and everything the staff told her she had to tell them when the boy next to Mikey leaned over and whispered, "She seems more bored with this than we do." Mikey snickered, "I bet she does this every year. I bet she didn't want a bunch of freshman in her homeroom." The boy laughed at this. "I'm Pete." Mikey turned and really looked at him for the first time. Pete had brown eyes with heavy eyeliner around them and black hair, straightened very much like Mikey's. He was wearing a white denim jacket and some jeans. Mikey smiled, "I'm Mikey." Pete smiled and something inside of Mikey fluttered.

"What do you have first?" Pete asked, pulling out his schedule. "Geometry with Mr. Reid." Pete nodded, glancing at his schedule, "I see, you're one of those smart ones. I have algebra with Mrs. Birrd first." "We could walk down there together, all the math classes are around the same place." Pete smiled, "Yeah, that would be sick."

"Boys," shit, they'd been caught, "can you tell me one thing I've said?" Pete spoke up, "probably the standard 'only one out for the bathroom at a time, we don't tolerate bathroom sex' speech." The teacher rolled her eyes, "Please just pay attention." Mikey and Pete smiled at each other and stayed quiet until the bell rang, dismissing them to their first period.

"So, Mikey," Pete began, having to almost run to keep up with Mikey's pace, "what middle school did you go to? I haven't seen you before." They turned a corner, checking to make sure they were going in the right direction. "Springer. I'm assuming you went to East, because I don't think I've seen you either." "Yep, I was a proud bulldog." Mikey snorted. "We didn't give a shit about our teams and stuff, the majority of our focus went on arts and music and stuff." They realized they had made it to the math hallway and began checking the numbers outside of the classrooms. "This is mine, but continue this conversation later?" Mikey smiled, "Sure! Meet you out here after class?" Pete nodded and waved at Mikey, disappearing into the classroom.

Mikey didn't know what it was about this kid, but he really liked him. He would definitely be fun to be around. He was too busy thinking about Pete, that he almost passed up his own math class.

He was taking geometry, which was a junior course, and it just now occurred to him as he saw his brother in the corner of the classroom, that Gerard had a chance of being in his class. Gerard caught his eyes and motioned for him to sit with him in the back corner of the room.

"Make any new friends?" Mikey rolled his eyes. "Yeah, actually." Gerard looked taken aback, "Seriously? We've been here for like an hour." Mikey smiled, rolling his eyes at his brother once more and sitting in the desk next to him. "What about you? How's everyone?" "Oh they're good." They made eye contact again before Gerard's eyes shot to the door and he broke into a grin.

"Short ass! Over here!" Mikey turned around to see Frank walking towards them. Great, this was going to get chaotic. Frank sat in the desk in front of Gerard, smiling, "What's up little Way?" Mikey sighed. "Technically, I'm taller than Gee, so if anything he should be 'little Way.'" Frank laughed, "Yeah, but I've been calling you that since you were, like, eight. No way I'm gonna stop now." Mikey sunk in his seat. This would be a fun class.

The class was spent with the teacher introducing himself and Mikey half listening to Gerard and Frank's conversations. Before he knew it, the bell rang and he raced out of the door to meet Pete. "Hey, Mikey," Pete greeted as he strolled out of his class. "What do you have now?" Mikey glanced down at the paper in his hands, "Theatre, what about you?" Pete cussed under his breath, "Fucking Spanish. What about lunch?" "I have B lunch." Pete seemed to perk up at this, "Hey, me too."

"Aww, is this your friend, Mikes?" Mikey spun around to see Gerard. "Yes actually, please go to art, we can talk later." Gerard laughed and went to follow Frank down the hall. "Sorry, that's my brother." Pete laughed, "It's fine," he paused, "so lunch?" Mikey nodded. "Sounds like a plan!" "See you there, then." Mikey smiled again as they said their goodbyes and went their different ways. There really was something about Pete that Mikey couldn't quite put his finger on, but he really liked him so far. He had a feeling that this would be the start of a great friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you guys liked it! as always, roast the shit out of me if you see a typo and comments and kudos are appreciated!


	3. More Friends Means More Idiots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey meets two guys in his theatre class and they agree to eat lunch together. Also Pete and Mikey discover they have an actual class together.

Mikey ran into the classroom just as the bell rang. The school was a lot bigger than his junior high had been and the theatre classroom was hidden in a corner on the opposite side of the school that Mikey had been on. He found a seat at a table that only had one kid sitting at it and took a seat across from him. The kid had a head full of curly hair that was styled similar to one of Gerard’s friend’s hair. The kid shot him an awkward smile and Mikey shot one back as he set down his bag.

Just as the teacher began introducing himself, a boy casually walked into the class, greeted the teacher, made eye contact with the boy across from Mikey, smiled and yelled, “Joe!” Joe smiled and waved him over to their table. Great, this was just Mikey needed. A table with someone who not only gets to class late, but also randomly yells across the class.

The kid sat down between Mikey and the other boy (that was apparently named Joe). The boy looked at Mikey dead in the eyes and smiled at him. “What’s up?” Mikey sat in a sorta stunned silence, “Um,” He paused before giving out his standard reply, “the sky.” Tyler laughed one of those blow-air-out-of-your-nose-laughs and responded, “Technically the ceiling is directly above us, so if anything, it should be the ceiling and not the sky.” “Yeah, but the sky is farther up than the ceiling is.” Both Joe and Tyler nodded, agreeing with Mikey’s argument. “True. I’m Tyler by the way.” “Mikey.”

“Boys,” Shit, again? “Please pay attention, you’ll get time to talk after I’m done, I promise.” Mikey stayed quiet, listening to the teacher go through his introduction slideshow and occasionally, Tyler's witty remarks. He was done after about ten minutes and really did give them the rest of class to talk.

“So,” Tyler began, pushing himself onto the table and sitting there, “what lunch do you guys have?” Mikey looked at Joe, letting him answer first. “I have B,” Tyler smiled, “So do I.” Mikey raised his eyebrows, “So do I.” “Hell yeah,” Tyler shouted, “I’ll actually get to sit with people at lunch this year.” 

At the shouting, their teacher peaked over his computer and smiled, oh to be young.

Before long, the bell rang once again, this time signifying the beginning of lunch periods. Unfortunately, for Mikey, Pete, Joe, and Tyler, the bell signified having to sit through class for another half hour before being allowed to eat. Mikey checked his schedule. He had biology next, with lunch in the middle. He said his goodbyes to Tyler and Joe after promising to meet up in the cafeteria later.

Once Mikey found the room, he walked in and scanned the room for an empty lab table near the back. There weren’t any. Mikey sighed before scanning the room again and a short boy with a white denim jacket, now tied around his waist, caught his eye. Mikey smiled and headed towards Pete’s table.

“What’s up, shorty?” Mikey slid into the seat next to Pete’s and set his bag down next to his chair. Pete’s head shot up and he yanked his earbuds out of his ears. “Hey, Mikes.” Mikey gently pushed him, “Fuck off, I hate it when Gee calls me that.” Pete laughed, which made Mikey smile.

“So, biology.” Mikey snickered. “I hope they don’t make us dissect anything.” Pete smirked, “Why not? ‘Tis not a true high school experience without having to pick apart a frog.” Mikey grimaced. “Yeah, sure. Tell that to my brother’s vegetarian friend.” Pete laughed again. He looked like he was about to say something else, but the teacher cut him off.

“My name is Ms. Winkler,” several students chuckled, “shut up, I’m taking roll call.” She went through the list of last names while Mikey and Pete played rock paper scissors under the desk. “Way,” “Here,” Mikey yelled, playing scissors as, “Wentz,” “Here,” Pete played rock. Shit. 

“Mikeyway, huh?” Pete said it like it was one word. Mikey nodded, seemingly putting most of his attention in the intense game under the desk. “That seems fitting for some reason.” Mikey shrugged and played paper as Pete played scissors. Shit. “Wetnz?” Pete nodded. “Oh hell yeah, think of all the puns I can make with that.” Pete rolled his eyes and giggled.

“Fuck, I’m hungry,” Pete groaned, slamming his head against the desk, “Shit, that hurt.” Mikey laughed and his hand subconsciously went to check if his list was still in his pocket. Pete took notice, and shoved his hand into Mikey’s jacket pocket, grabbing his list. He kept it just out of Mikey’s reach as he slowly unfolded it with one hand and kept Mikey back with the other.

“What do we have here?” Mikey had stopped struggling to grab it back and had instead resorted to burying his head in his hands. There was silence between the two as Pete scanned it. “Aww! This is cute!” Mikey felt heat spread across his face. This was really how he was going to start off high school, huh? Making a friend that he ends up losing because of a stupid list that he’d almost certainly end up getting bullied for.

Mikey had accepted his fate when, suddenly, Pete spoke up, “I wanna help you get it done.” Mikey looked up in surprise. “What?” Pete broke into a stupid smile, “I want to help you with your list.” “Oh, Mikey broke into a smile that matched Pete’s, “okay.” He paused, “Can I have my list back, though?” As if on cue, the bell signaling that it was time for them to eat rang. Pete smirked and MIkey knew he was in trouble, “Nope!” Mikey grabbed their lunches before chasing Pete down the hallway. “Get back here asshole! You agreed to eat with me!”

Once Mikey caught up to Pete (how did he run that fast with those short legs?), they had made it to the cafeteria. Mikey grabbed Pete’s arm and pulled him to the vending machines where he’d agreed to meet Tyler and Joe.

“What are we doing?” Pete asked, pulling his arm from Mikey’s grip. “We’re waiting for someone.” Mikey watched for Joe’s mass of hair in the crowd, and when he finally saw it, Joe and Tyler were walking their way. “JOE! TYLER!” Pete screamed from next to Mikey. Well, at least he wouldn’t have to introduce anyone to each other. “Great, we all know each other, now let’s find a place to sit.” He grabbed Pete and Joe’s arms and hoped someone had grabbed Tyler and led them through the cafeteria. He scanned the tables and caught sight of the familiar greasy haired teen that was his brother, who was waving at him to sit with him, Frank, and Ray.

When they approached the table, Pete took a seat across from Frank. Joe shrugged and sat across from Ray, seemingly admiring his afro. Apparently someone had grabbed Tyler, because he was sitting next to Joe, which left the seat across Gerard for Mikey. God, lunch was going to be chaotic.

“I see you made more friends,” Gerard beamed at Mikey before shooting a glance at Tyler and Joe, who were attempting to poke a hole in the middle of a juice box as Ray told them to just poke it through the top and Frank egged them on. Mikey nodded. Gerard smiled proudly and began to unpack his lunch.

Mikey leaned over to Pete, “Can I have my list back now?” Pete looked up from his sandwich for a moment before reaching into his back pocket, pulling out the list and handing it to Mikey. “I fully expect an invitation to break a rule followed by pulling an all nighter during which I will teach you how to play bass.” “You play bass?” Frank had decided to let Ray win as the younger boys poked the straw through the hole at the top of the juice box and turned to Pete, who nodded. “Fuckin’ rad.” Gerard rolled his eyes at his friend and whispered something to him. “Fine, I’ll let you help.” Pete did some kind of celebration dance before taking another bite of his sandwich. Mikey laughed and began eating his lunch as well. 

Lunch was just long enough for everyone to figure out that the dynamic at their table would feature Tyler, Joe, and Pete as the toddlers, Frank as the older brother who encourages them to make bad decisions, Mikey as the oldest brother that’s just over it, Ray as the mom, and Gerard as the wine aunt. No one really knew why, they had all silently agreed that was the way it would be. Lunch was over in the blink of an eye, and everyone said their goodbyes and returned to their classes.

“Dude,” Pete turned to Mikey on their way back to their classroom, “Frank and your brother totally have a thing for each other.” Mikey rolled his eyes, “Yeah, right. They’ve known each other since forever. The day they get together will be the day I realize I’m gay.” “Yeah, okay.” Pete laughed as they entered their biology room. Mikey thought about the idea of Gerard and Frank dating and chuckled. Surely they weren’t a thing, because if they were, Gerard would more likely than not tell him about it. What would their ship name even be? Frerard? Actually wait, maybe Mikey was onto something with that, it didn’t sound that bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you guys enjoyed, its literally two in the morning and i was suddenly inspired once again so im going to sleep now.
> 
> update: 8/15, so uh i took brendon out cuz suprise he's a shitty person, and replaced him with tyler so ill work on that in the next chapter which hopefully will be here soon so yeah.


	4. The 'Oh Shit' Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete starts teaching Mikey how to play bass and Mikey has that Oh Shit moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the longest chapter so far and i hope you guys like it!

Before long, the day was over and Mikey found Gerard's car in the parking lot and waited for his brother to arrive so they could go home. Before long, Gerard arrived and they piled into his car. They drove back to their house, talking about how their days had been. Suddenly, Mikey remembered the disturbance from the night before.

“Did you have someone over last night?” The car slowed as they approached a red light. The car braked and Gerard let his hands drop from the wheel. “Nah, I couldn’t sleep so I was in the living room watching TV.” Mikey nodded. That made sense. They both knew how hard it could be for Gerard to get to sleep.

The rest of the drive was spent in silence. When they arrived home, Mikey grabbed a snack from the kitchen and headed upstairs to his room. He had gotten the generic “how was your summer?” assignment from his english teacher and was trying to think of anything remotely exciting he had done over the break when his phone buzzed.

hey mikeyway  
this is pete btw

Mikey laughed and put Pete’s number into his phone.

is my name just one word now?  
pete: yes and you cant do anything about it  
how’d you even get my number?  
pete: i have my sources  
pete: i also have music with ray  
so you begged my brother’s friend for my number?  
pete:wow someone seems ungrateful  
pete: but yes

Mikey laughed again. Pete was really something else. He’ll be a good friend.

There was a knock on the door and Gerard poked his head in. “Do you actually already have homework?” Mikey shrugged, “It’s just the generic ‘what did you do this summer’ assignment.” Gerard nodded, “Dude freshman teachers are brutal with that shit.” Mikey shrugged again, “I can deal with it, I’ll live.”

They were quiet for a moment before both of their phones buzzed. Mikey glanced at his screen, seeing that Frank had created a group chat with the Way brothers and named it “math fuckers”. Mikey and Gerard looked at each other and laughed.

frnk the midget: whats up math fuckers?  
gee: frank we have like three other classes together  
frnk the midget: yeah but mikey isnt in those  
he has a point

“You’re siding with Frank?” Gerard faked a scoff and Mikey rolled his eyes. “Like I said, he has a point.”

gee: mikey’s bullying me  
how?  
i just said that frank has a point  
frnk the midget: lmao have fun with that mikes

They both rolled their eyes and Mikey went back to blankly staring at the empty page pulled up on his laptop. “Just make something up,” Gerard suggested, taking a seat next to Mikey on his bed. “Or try to make going to see Grandma really exciting.” “I mean, it kind of was,” Mikey said, “She’s an exciting 70 year old.” Gerard snorted, “You aren’t wrong there.”

The rest of the day and the next morning went by in the blink of an eye, and before he knew it, Mikey was walking into biology and taking a seat next to Pete. The shorter of the two leaned over to the taller and whispered, “I can start teaching you bass after school today.” Mikey nodded, “That would be awesome.” Pete smiled at Mikey and something in his gut twisted. “Cool, meet me by the flagpole after school.” Mikey nodded and smiled at Pete, “Sure.”

He quickly texted Gee that he’d be going to Pete’s after school and pocketed his phone. Mikey was zoned out for the rest of the day, and before he knew it he was heading to the flagpole. Pete was already there and when he Mikey, he waved.

“Hey Mikeyway. You ready?” Mikey approached Pete and nodded. “Yep, lets go.” Pete smiled again and started walking off, gesturing for Mikey to follow behind him. “You live nearby?” Mikey asked, trying to make small talk. “Yeah, it’s about a five minute walk from here to my house.” “Oh, nice.”

They walked in silence for a minute or two, but Mikey noticed it was a comfortable silence. He didn’t feel the need to say anything, it was just the kind of silence you could sit in for hours. The silence was broken when Pete spoke up, “You excited to learn bass?” Mikey sighed and laughed at the same time. “Yeah, I’ve wanted to learn for a while now.” “Well,” Pete began slowing to a stop and looking at Mikey, “why haven’t you?” Mikey stopped and turned to look at Pete. “I don’t really know, I just kind of kept putting it off and making excuses.” Pete nodded and turned before walking up to the house they had stopped in front of. 

“This is us.” They entered the house and Pete spread his arms, “Welcome to mi casa or whatever.” Pete led him around the house pointing out rooms along the way. “And this-” he paused and opened the door to the room in front of them, “-is my room.”

The room looked both very Pete-like and not Pete-like at all. There were posters lining the walls, but they were framed. The desk in the corner of the room was so cluttered that Mikey would be impressed if Pete got any work done there. The bed looked like Pete had just gotten the comforter and thrown it over the messy sheets underneath. A patch of color in the corner of the room caught Mikey’s eye. He glanced at it and realized it was a small rainbow, a pride flag to be more exact.

“You’re gay?” Mikey turned to look at Pete, who looked panicked. “I mean it’s fine if you are, I don’t care.” Pete seemed to relax a little bit. “I’m bi, actually, but the normal pride flags were cheaper.” He chuckled and sat on his bed. “You ready to get started?” Mikey nodded and smiled, taking a seat on the bed just as Pete got up to grab his bass from a corner. Mikey studied it in Pete’s hands. It was black and red, a pairing of colors Mikey wouldn’t have thought would work together, but they did.

Pete handed the bass to Mikey, who slid into the strap. “It looks good on you,” Pete commented, taking a step back to seemingly admire Mikey. Mikey smiled, “So what am I going to learn first?” Pete took a seat next to Mikey on his bed, “I was thinking Seven Nation Army. It’s what I learned first.”

Pete moved to where he was behind Mikey and wrapped his arms around him. “You’re gonna put your pointer finger on the seventh fret on the A string,” Mikey did that, “No, the string below that one, the one your fingers on right now is the E string.” Mikey corrected his finger placement and let Pete guide his fingers to where they needed to go.

Mikey felt his face go red as he realized their bodies were pressed together and felt that twist in his gut again. Shit. The last time he had felt like this was when he began dating Kristen. Which meant-

Oh motherfucker.

He had a crush on Pete. He mentally scolded himself. He’s only known Pete for two days now, and he already had a crush on him.

“Let me hear that much again, but without me putting your fingers down,” Pete instructed, snapping Mikey out of his thoughts. Mikey played what felt right, and apparently it was, because Pete cheered. “You’re a natural!” Mikey smiled. 

They just sat there for a minute, smiling at each other like idiots when they heard the front door open and Pete’s face dropped. “Peter, I’m home.” Pete opened the door to his room and yelled back, “Okay, I’ve got someone over.” A woman came down the hall to Pete’s room and waved at Mikey. “Hi, I’m Dale, Pete's mom." Mikey waved back at her, "Um, I'm Mikey." Dale glanced in the corner that Pete's small flag was sitting and gave him a look.

"Will you be joining us for dinner, Mikey?" Mikey shook his head, "No, I told my brother that I'd be back by dinner." She nodded, "Well, it's getting late, you might want to get going soon." Mikey glanced at his phone, checking the time. How was it already five? "Oh! I probably should. Thanks for having me Pete." Mikey grabbed his bag. Pete smiled at him as Mikey began making his way out, "Same time tomorrow?" Mikey smiled back at Pete and nodded then made his way out of the house, saying goodbye to Pete's mom.

The Way's didn't live that far from Pete's house, so Mikey figured he could walk home. It took him maybe 10 minutes, and he thought of Pete the whole time. Fuck, at least he knew Pete wasn't straight. Mikey didn't want to try to figure out his sexuality tonight, he'd leave that for the morning.

When he got to his house, Frank's car was parked outside and the door was unlocked. Mikey opened the door to reveal what the universe probably thought was hilarious. On the couch were his brother and Frank, too busy making out to have noticed Mikey in the doorway. He cleared his throat but they didn’t seem to hear it, so Mikey picked a decorative pillow up from off the floor and threw it at them. They shot apart and Mikey remembered what he had said yesterday. The day he realized he was gay was, in fact, the day he found out Gee and Frank were together.

“Mikes, I-” Gerard started but Mikey cut him off, “Are you both sober?” Frank and Gerard nodded, “How long has this been going on?” Frank looked up at Mikey, “Almost two months now.” “Mikey, we were going to tell you soon, it’s just you never know how someone will react.” Mikey realized that that was true. No matter how accepting a person could seem, there was always a chance that they could be homophobic. “It’s okay,” Mikey said, “I get it.”

“Mikes, no offense, but I think this is one of those things you’d have to be in the situation to get.” Frank said, fidgeting. Mikey stayed quiet at this. He didn’t want to tell them that he was questioning anything yet, just in case it was a weird misunderstanding. “How was Pete’s?” Mikey felt his face heat up and he saw Frank glance at Gerard. “It was good. He taught me how to play Seven Nation Army.” Frank nodded, seemingly intrigued, “Was that all he taught you?” Gerard hit his boyfriend on the arm and Mikey felt his face heat up even more. “Yeah, that was it. I’m going to go get a snack and finish my homework.”

As he left the room and entered the kitchen he heard Frank burst out laughing. Mikey was sure his face looked like a tomato. He grabbed a cheese stick and made his way up to his room and flopped down on his bed. This was going to be a fun crush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this instead of doing school work and i started this at like 11 and its like 2 now. please leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed it!


	5. Small Talk doesn't mean Sex Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey has to put up with Gerard and Frank in math.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look ik this is short but i promise the next one is longer cuz im working on it right now also sorry for not posting this for like 2 weeks

A few days had passed since Mikey had walked in on Frank and Gerard, and had also realized his feelings for Pete. It was Friday now, which meant he just had to make it through today then he had two days off. He and Pete had a few more bass lessons (one every afternoon), during each one Pete had wrapped his arms around Mikey, placing his fingers on the frets and telling him when to pluck the string. Due to this, Mikey’s bass lessons with Pete were both heaven and hell. He was always a blushing mess, but Pete either didn’t notice or didn’t care.

Mikey walked into his homeroom, deep in thought, and took his seat next to Pete. “Hey Mikeyway.” Mikey jumped, “Oh, hey Pete.” Pete smiled and Mikey felt his face heat up. His smile was so damn adorable. And his eyes, Mikey gets lost in those eyes. Their gold color drew him in, he could really just stare at them all da- “Mikey!” Mikey snapped out of thought, realizing he was staring into Pete’s eyes. “Dude, are you okay?” “Uh, yeah, sorry. Just zoned out.” Mikey nervously mumbled with a small chuckle.

Just then the bell rang, signaling for the boys to go to their separate math classes. They made their way out of the classroom and through the halls. “You seem distracted,” Pete shot Mikey a concerned look as the taller of the two scrambled to come up with an excuse. “Oh sorry, it’s just I think I forgot to do my math homework.” Pete didn’t look that convinced, but let it go. “Damn, that sucks. Aren’t Frank and Gerard in your class, though?” Mikey sighed, “Unfortunately, yeah, they are.” Pete laughed, “They both seem pretty chill.” Mikey gave him a look, “They are until Frank starts teasing you about everything and Gerard just lets him.” Pete smiled as they approached their classes. “See you after class?” Mikey smiled and nodded, entering the room.

Gerard and Frank were both already in the class when Mikey walked in. Frank was turned around in his seat so he could face Gerard, who had a dopey smile on his face. Mikey approached their cluster of desks and Frank spotted him first.

“Hey Mikes,” Mikey mumbled a hello at his brother as he dropped his bag and sunk in his seat, mentally preparing himself for yet another hour of teasing. “How’s your boyfriend?” Frank drew out the word, looking sweetly at Mikey who growled, “He’s not my boyfriend.” Frank nodded, “Not yet, I bet you’ll be together by homecoming.” Mikey rolled his eyes. “Frank that’s not going to happen,” Gerard said. Mikey almost thanked him before he continued, “Mikey’s oblivious, he had to walk in on us making out to figure out we’re together.” Mikey buried his face in his hands, his head slipping through and hitting his desk with a thud.

“You’re right, Gee,” Frank began, “I flirted with you so much over the summer in front of him and he didn’t notice.” Gerard laughed and Mikey lifted his head to look at Frank, “You did?” Frank nodded, “And not to mention all the times I fu-” “Okay! That’s enough,” Gerard interjected, “As much as I love my brother I’d rather not tramatize him with my sex life.” Mikey’s mouth hung agape, “That’s fucking gross, I really didn’t need to hear any of that.” Frank smirked as the teacher began his lesson.

The class couldn’t end soon enough, and when it did, Mikey rushed out of the classroom and went to find Pete. He spotted Pete walking out of his class, grabbed him by the arm, and rushed a few paces down the hall. “Woah! Dude what’s going on?” Pete asked, trying to keep his balance. “I just want to get away from Frank and Gee.” “Wait why?” “So it turns out they are together and Frank started talking about sex and I really don’t wanna hear about that.” Pete snickered for a moment, “Wait does this mean you’ve realized you’re gay?” Mikey panicked. On one hand, this was Pete, the guy who after just five days, he’s already gotten closer to than he has with his parents in 15 years. On the other hand, this was Pete, the guy he had a crush on.

“I mean,” Mikey paused. Pete seemed to be olding his breath. “Maybe. I’ve also had girlfriends before but I don’t know. I just know that I think I like this guy so I guess I’m confused.” Pete nodded, “I’ve been there, you could do some research over different sexualities. Or you could just say you’re queer if you don’t want to put a label on it.” Mikey smiled. They had stopped walking because this is where they split off. “See you in biology?” “Yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you guys liked it and the next chapter is already in progress so it should be here soon.


	6. Lunch n Stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another filler chapter im sorryy

Mikey walked into his theatre class, taking a seat next to Joe who was next to Tyler. “What’s up, dude?” Joe asked, his ‘fro bouncing his he turned his head. “Nothing really, what about you guys?” Joe glanced at Tyler, whose face was red. “I just had basketball. It’s torture, man.” Mikey laughed, “That’s why I’m not in sports.” Tyler laughed, “It can be fun, it’s just this week they’re testing us to see who’ll quit.” “Damn, that’s brutal, “ Joe shook his head, his afro swaying with him.

“Oh, hey Mikey?” Mikey hummed, signalling for Tyler to go on, “There’s this dude in my English class, do you think he could sit with us at lunch?” “Sure, I don’t mind.” Tyler pulled out his phone, probably texting the guy who would sit with them at lunch.

“So, Mikey,” Mikey’s head turned as he faced Joe, “Pete’s teaching you bass, right?” Mikey felt his face go red as he nodded. Joe smirked and nudged Tyler, who looked up from his phone to glance at Mikey before smirking as well. 

“What?” Mikey mumbled, his face getting warmer. “Nothing,” Tyler said with a shake of his head, “it’s just we’ve known Pete since sixth grade, and he doesn’t usually get this attached to people this quickly.” Joe nodded, “Yeah, he likes you dude, platonically anyway.” Mikey watched as Joe turned and mumbled something to Tyler, before they both laughed and nodded. He was curious, but decided not to push it.

Mikey pulled out his phone and checked it, seeing a text from none other than Pete.

peter pumpkin eater  
spanish is boringgg  
at least you get joe and tyler

mikey  
haha take that

peter pumpkin eater  
take what?

mikey  
idk just please dont make a sex joke

peter pumpkin eater  
damn you know me so well  
i have a proposition  
mikey  
oh god  
okay  
what is it?

peter pumpkin eater  
sleep over?  
my house or urs idc

The teacher had finished whatever he was saying and was staring Mikey down.

mikey  
shit, my teacher is staring at me  
talk to you next period

peter pumpkin eater  
mkay  
xoxoxo

Mikey stared at the last text, feeling his face heat up again. Joe was staring at him with an eyebrow raised. “Who were you talking to?” Mikey turned off his phone and stuffed it into his pocket, “Just Pete.” Joe nodded. Shit, Mikey was sure his crush was obvious, how could it not be? He seemed to blush at every mention of Pete. They’ve only known each other for five days. Five fucking days and Mikey is already falling for him.

Mikey stayed quiet through the rest of class, listening to his teacher drone on about the improv team tryouts coming up. Once the bell rang, the three boys stood and walked out of class. “See you guys at lunch,” Tyler said, waving as they separated. Mikey went up the stairs towards his bio class.

He was almost to his class when someone grabbed him from behind, making him jump and the person who grabbed him laugh. “Pete!” Mikey yelled, “You scared the shit out of me!” Pete doubled over laughing, “Sorry, I had to.”

Mikey rolled his eyes, “Asshole.” Pete smiled at him before grabbing his hand, leading him through their class and to their desks. Mikey felt his face go red as they sat down. He quickly glanced at Pete, who quickly turned away, but Mikey thought he saw a splash of red across his face. Maybe? Who knows. Pete couldn’t have a crush on him. Who would?

They made small talk before Ms. Winkler started her lesson, and before long, the bell interrupted her. The students all began making their way to the cafeteria while Mikey and Pete grabbed their lunches and walked behind the crowd of students.

“So sleep over?” Pete asked, looking at his shoes. “Oh yeah! I’ll ask Gee if we can do it at my house if you want.” Pete nodded, “Okay.”

They got to the lunch table to find Frank, Gerard, Ray, and Joe already there. They took what had become their normal seats and began unpacking their lunches. Frank and Gerard were shamelessly flirting with each other,and Ray and Joe just sat and watched them go back and forth.

“Hey, Gee sorry to interrupt your whatever is happening but can you ask Mom if Pete can sleep over?” Gerard broke eye contact with Frank, looking at his brother. “Sure, just no loud sex please.” Frank snickered and Mikey and Pete turned red. “No sex really,” Ray said, “You guys are freshman, you’re too young for that.”

Like a saving grace, Tyler and the guy from his english class sat down. “Guys this is Josh,” he said, as the kid gave an awkward wave. “Josh, that's Joe,” Joe nodded, “Ray,” Ray waved, “Pete,” Pete shot his hand up in a peace sign, “Gerard,” another awkward wave, “Frank,” “ ‘Sup.” “and Mikey,” he gave Josh a finger gun before returning to his sandwich. “Nice to meet you guys,” Josh said. “He’s a good Christian boy so please tone down the gay around him.” Everyone laughed and Mikey shifted in his seat. “Tyler I’m gay, they don’t have to tone it down,” Josh said, laughing.

Lunch was over in a heartbeat and before long, they were heading back to class. “Josh seems cool,” Pete said and Mikey felt something like jealousy twist in his gut. “He and Tyler would be cute together tho.” Mikey relaxed, “I would say you’re wrong, but you figured out my brother and his best friend were together before I did, so I can’t really argue.” Pete laughed as they sat down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you guys enjoyed also i told you it would be sooner than last time hows a few hours for you. please leave kudos and comments cuz they give me motivation and i promise the sleepover will be in the next chapter and hopefully it will have plot progression.


	7. ah yes, car rides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sleepover begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk this is a filler but it kinda has plot but idk if id call it that but i already know what im gonna do with the next chapter too so hopefully it'll be out soon. sorry this is taking forever its just im actually /going/ to school now and i have an ap test friday and yeah im stressed but this is fun so i hope you guys like it!!

The rest of the day flew by in a flurry of small talk, assignments, and excitement. Mikey met Pete at their usual spot.

Pete was waiting for Mikey, when he arrived. "Did you, like, run here?" Pete asked, looking at Mikey, who was out of breath. Mikey shrugged, slightly embarrassed that he did in fact, run to the spot. "You ready?" Mikey asked, still trying to catch his breath. Pete nodded and held out his arm.

"What are you doing?" Mikey furrowed his eyebrows. "You wanna link arms?" Pete asked, wiggling his eyebrows. Mikey felt his face heat up and scolded himself and nodded. Pete's face broke into a smile and he threaded his arm through Mikey's. Mikey smiled down at Pete, who was smiling up at Mikey. Mikey swore he saw Pete's face turn pink before he turned away.

They walked to Gerard's car like that, quite frankly not giving a fuck about the people who gave them weird looks. When they got to the car, the older of the Way brothers was no where to be seen. Mikey shrugged and began to pull out his phone when Pete tapped his shoulder. "Found 'em." Mikey looked back and siged. He tapped on the window of the backseat.

"Guys, we get it, you wanna fuck, please wait until later though." Frank glanced up from where he was, on top of Gerard in the backseat and made eye contact with Mikey before smirking. "Oh fuck," Mikey whispered as Frank began making out with Mikey's older brother again before slowly trailing his way down Gerard's neck, stopping and sucking on one spot that made Gerard make a sound Mikey could hear from outside the car. "Frank, please stop, I don't want to hear my brother make those noises." Gerard went stiff and Mikey saw his lips move. Frank said something back before being pushed off and onto the floor.

The younger boys watched as Gerard maneuvered his way into the front seat, unlocking the doors. Frank sqiurmed and climbed off of the floor and into the passenger seat. "I guess we're sitting in the back," Pete laughed and Mikey sighed, "I guess so." They opened the door and slid into the backseat.

"Sorry, that fucker was supposed to tell me when you guys got here," Gerard said, shooting a look at Frank. "Yeah, well 'that fucker' is your boyfriend," Frank shrugged. Gerard smirked and leaned over the consule to give Frank a kiss. "Awwww!" Pete shouted. Mikey rolled his eyes as Frank and Gerard separated.

They pulled out of the parking lot and into the street, slowly making their way to the Way household. "So, Pete," Frank began, turning to face them. Mikey held his breath. There were several ways this could go. He could say something to embarrass Mikey, say something to embarrass Pete, or maybe, if he's feeling nice, just ask Pete a simple question. Mikey hoped Frank was feeling nice.

"You're teaching Mikey how to play bass, right?" Mikey let out a sigh of relief as Pete nodded. "Yeah! He's catching on really fast. It's like he's a natural," Pete smiled that smile and Mikey caught himself starring. "Oh, Mikey," Frank began, smirking. Well shit, of course Frank would be a little fucker. "How are you liking the bass lessons?" Mikey felt his face flush and sent a death glare at Frank.

"I like them, Pete's a really good teacher," Mikey said, picking at something in the cup holder of the car door. Frank looked between the two younger boys as if he saw something they didn't.

They pulled into the driveway and Gerard pulled the keys out of the car. They all climbed out and made their ways to the door, Pete and Mikey in the front, silent, and Gerard and Frank in the back, whispering about something. Mikey was curious, but at the same time he had caught them making out less than ten minutes ago. Maybe it was best if he didn't know what they were talking about.

Mikey quickly showed Pete around the house, before leading him upstairs to his room. He pushed open the door and walked in, tossing his backpack in the general direction of his desk. Mikey plopped himself onto his bed, laying on his back and staring at his ceiling. Pete was still standing in the doorway, and Mikey glanced at him.

"You know you can come lay on my bed with me or something." Pete's attention snapped from Mikey's desk to Mikey. Pete set his bag down next to Mikey's and took a seat on the bed. "Your room is cool," Pete said, a lopsided grin on his face. That feeling came back to Mikey's gut but he tried to ignore it. "Thanks, I guess," Mikey sat up, "what makes it so interesting?" Pete glanced around the room. Mikey's bed was pushed against the farthest wall from his door with his nightstand next to it. He had a bookshelf at the foot of his bed, pushed against the rest of the wall. His desk was on the opposite wall, random trinkets and action figures scattering the surface. He also had a few band posters on his walls, but none of them were framed like Pete's. 

"It just manages to capture your personality perfectly, you know?" Mikey stole a glance at Pete, who was staring at the bookshelf, picking apart the books covering it. "If I walked into this room and I didn't know who you are, I would think you have the personality that you do." Mikey cracked a smile, "Isn't that the point of a room though?" Pete chuckled and turned to Mikey, "Yeah, but I can't explain it." Mikey cocked his head, still looking at Pete.

"It's just so-" "GET DOWN HERE FUCKERS WE'RE WATCHING A MOVIE." Pete jumped and Mikey rolled his eyes. "Sorry, that would be my brother," Pete gave him a small smile. "We should go see what he wants, huh?" Mikey gave Pete a small smile in return, "I guess so."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading the next chapter will be out soon i promise and please leave comments and kudos because they motivate me!!! stay safe and healthy everyone!!


	8. peter bi and gerard pan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the sleepover continues and there's finally a little plot (yknow as a treat)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look ik i said id have it up by yesterday but this chapter is longer and i was working on homework until like 2 this morning and im severely sleep deprived. anyways, i hope you like it!

When they got downstairs, Gerard was digging through their DVDs and Frank was in the kitchen making popcorn. Gerard had apparently found what he was looking for, because he stopped digging through the movies. When he emerged from the cabinet, he had Peter Pan in his hand.

"Really? We're watching Peter Pan?" Mikey asked. Frank came in from the kitchen with three bags of popcorn in his hands. "Yeah, Frank wanted to watch it," Gerad said, carefully taking the disk out of its case and inserting it into the DVD player.

"Wait, Peter Pan?" Pete asked, looking at Gerard who mumbled, "Yeah." Pete grinned, "But I'm not pan, im bi!" Mikey chuckled and Gerard turned to face them.

"You're bi?"

"Yep."

"Oh, cool. I'm pan," Gerard went back to fiddling with the DVD player and Pete and Mikey sat down on the couch and Frank took a seat on the other end. Gerard got everything set up and then took a seat pretty much on top of Frank. Pete snickered and Mikey rolled his eyes.

"Get a fucking room guys."

"Well, we had one Mikes, before you tapped on the window."

Pete burst out laughing and Gerard blushed and buried his head in Frank's chest. Mikey went red, "Let's just watch the fucking movie," he mumbled as Gerard skipped through the previews for movies that had come out on DVD a years ago.

The movie began and Frank tossed Mikey and Pete each a bag of popcorn, which they ate quietly as the opening credits played.

"Yes, when a stranger shows up to your house and tells you to jump out of the window, go ahead, jump out of the window," Frank said softly. "Frank you chose this movie, shut the hell up," Gerard softly responded before glancing at the shorter of the two. Mikey glanced over at the pair as he felt their weight shift and the couch creak. Of course, Gerard was facing Frank now and their faces were pressed together.

"Jesus fucking Christ guys," Mikey mummered, taking a decorative pillow (probably the one he'd thrown at them a few days prior) and threw it at them. "Please get a fucking room. Plus, what's Mom gonna think when she gets home?" Gerard froze and they seperated. The living room was at the front of the house, meaning when their mom got home, the first thing she sees would be the two sucking each other's faces off. She wasn't homophobic as far as Mikey knew, but you never know.

Gerard glanced at Mikey and smirked before glancing back at Frank. Gerard jumped off the couch, taking Frank's hand pulling him up and towards the basement.

"And," Mikey drew out the word, "they're going to fuck." Pete chuckled, not taking his attention off of Captain Hook and Smee on the screen.

"Do you think they fucked?" Pete asked as Smee panicked and tried to find Hook's head. "Please tell me you're talking about Hook and Smee." "Of course I'm talking about Hook and Smee, I wouldn't ask you that about your brother." They giggled a little bit, sharing a glance.

"In that case," Mikey started, gazing into Pete's eyes, "definitely." Pete chuckled, causing Mikey to chuckle, and they both glanced at the floor.

There was a moment of comfortable silence before Pete spoke up.

"We should play truth or dare." Mikey shrugged, "Why not." Pete smiled and they shared a glance again. "Me first!" Pete exclaimed, "Um, Mikey, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Pussy, uh, okay." Pete thought for a second before his face lit up, "Favorite band?" Mikey thought for a moment, "Probably Green Day, they're pretty cool." 

“Nice,” Pete paused, “I could totally teach you some of their songs, they have really good bass parts.” Mikey smiled, “Yeah, Mike is the reason I wanted to play bass.” “Honestly, me too.” Pete chuckled, “You’re turn!” Mikey smiled at the floor.

“Uh, okay Pete, truth or dare?” Pete smiled before responding, “Dare! I’m not a pussy like you.” 

Mikey thought for a second, "Shit, I'm bad at this, hang on." They were quiet as Mikey thought of a dare for Pete, the lost boys singing softly in the background. "I know! Go drink some of the pickle juice in the fridge!"

Pete stared at Mikey, "Why do you have pickle juice in your fridge?" Mikey shrugged, "It's good for after my mom's runs or something." Pete shrugged and stood up, making his way to the kitchen. Mikey chuckled and followed the shorter boy, who opened the fridge and scanned for the juice. When he found it, he pulled it out, popped off the lid, and took two gulps. Mikey made a face at Pete, who was putting the lid back on and tilted his head.

"It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." Mikey yelled, "Gross!" Pete just shrugged and placed the jar back in the fridge and the boys made their way back into the living room.

The game went on like that for a while, Mikey taking mostly truths and Pete taking mostly dares. The movie had come to an end and the boys had slowly gotten to new spots on the floor, still playing the party game. Mikey had run out of dares to give Pete and they were now both taking truths.

"Okay, Mikey, truth or fucking dare?" "Truth," Mikey answered automatically. Pete smirked, "Okay, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but who's the guy who has you questioning your sexuality?" 

Mikey felt his face go red as he stumbled over his words, "Uh, I-I don't really feel comfortable telling you who he is...yet I guess." Pete nodded, "Understandable, can you at least tell me about him?" Mikey paused for a moment, "Well, he's super sweet, super cute, and cares about people. I haven't really known him that long but in the past week that I've known him, he's probably become one of my good friends. And oh my God, his eyes are so amazing, they're like this light brown around the edges and a darker brown around the pupils they're so pretty, and-" Mikey cut himself off, "Sorry, I'm ranting."

"No, it's okay," Pete said softly. Mikey smiled. They seemed closer together than they were a moment ago. Had Pete scooted closer, or had Mikey?

"Are you sure?" They were definitely getting closer, but Mikey noticed that they were both slowly scooting in, like some magnet was pulling them towards each other.

“Yeah, it’s kind of adorable,” Pete let out a little laugh with this, and Mikey began turning red again. They were quiet. The usual kind with them, the comfortable kind of quiet. Mikey looked up from the floor to see Pete gazing at him. They were as close as they could get to each other without being on top of the other, yet the magnet-like force continued to draw them closer. Mikey met Pete’s eyes, the ones he had described just moments before, and they sat like that for a moment, gazing into each other's eyes, before Mikey realized they hadn't stopped moving. In the background, the DVD was going through the previews again, talking about how 101 Dalmatians was back on DVD again and this time it had limited edition features. They weren't paying attention to the TV though, all their focus was on the other boy. They continued moving closer until their faces were inches apart. They began to close the gap between them and-

"Oh my goodness, sorry I'm late boys," The front door swung open, revealing Mrs. Way, who for one thing, seemed unaware of what had gone on between the boys in the living room seconds before. The boys had sprung apart, glancing at Mrs. Way.

"Hi Mom," Mikey murmured, trying his best to sound upbeat. "Hey Mikes," She paused and shot a look at Pete, "This must be the friend Gee told me you were bringing over!" Pete smiled and looked slightly uncomfortable. "It's so nice to meet you! I'm Donna!" Donna tried to make her way to the boys, trying to rearrange everything in her hands to be able to say hi to Pete.

She paused for a moment, "Wait, where's Gerard?" Pete snickered and Mikey nudged him before responding, "He's downstairs with Frank." Donna nodded, "I'll go let them know I'm home." Pete and Mikey shot a wide eyed look at each other before racing after Donna. They all went to the basement door and Donna knocked it softly. A muffled "Shit!" drifted up and through the door. Donna opened the door and made her way downstairs and Mikey and Pete stayed at the top, glancing down after her.

They heard a muffled conversation before Donna came back up, heading to the kitchen. "Are you boys hungry?" Mikey glanced at Pete, who just shrugged, "I could eat." Donna smiled, "How's pizza sound? I asked Gee and Frankie down there and they said it was fine." Pete glanced at Mikey and mouthed, Frankie? Mikey smiled and nodded. They had been calling Frank that since he was like 7, Mikey had stopped calling him Frankie around the time Frank and Gerard had gone into high school at Frank's request, but Gerard still called him Frankie occasionally, but Donna rarely called him anything other than Frankie.

While Donna was ordering the pizza, the boys went back upstairs. Mikey went straight to his room and Pete trailed behind him, gazing at the pictures that lined the walls. Mikey glanced back at Pete, who had a dopey smile on his face and was looking at a picture of Mikey as an eight year old.

"Aw! You look so little!" Mikey suddenly became embarrassed, "I guess," he rubbed the back of his neck, "Gerard was cuter though." He said, pointing to a picture of Gerard as a kid. "Oh my God!" Pete exclaimed and Mikey chuckled, "You both were adorable!" 

"Are we not now?" Mikey asked jokingly. Pete laughed, "No, you're still cute." Mikey turned a deep red, thinking back to earlier. They had almost kissed. What would've happened if his mom hadn't of walked in? They probably would've kissed, that would've made sense since they were about to before Donna walked in. Would they just pretend it never happened or would they talk about it later? If Pete asked him more about the person he likes, does that mean he doesn't like Mikey? Or maybe he knows that Mikey likes him and wanted him to continue talking about him-

"Hey," Pete started, breaking Mikey's thoughts, "who drew this?" Mikey glanced at the framed picture Pete was pointing to. It was a sketch of their grandmother, who had passed away a few years before. "Oh, that's some of Gerard's work," Mikey responded. He paused, "It's our grandma. She passed away a while ago and Gerard does art and shit as kinda like a way to cope." Pete nodded, "It's really good." Mikey sighed, "Yeah, he's a great artist."

They discussed a few more of the photos lining the wall before going to Mikey's room as they waited for the pizza to arrive. They laughed at stupid jokes and showed each other the funny tweets and memes they found or had saved. They compared music tastes, belting out songs they both knew and falling onto the floor in fits of laughter. This was just so easy. Talking and laughing with Pete. It was like he knew exactly what to say all the time and all the silences were comfortable. The only other person he'd ever felt remotely like this is Gerard.

Mikey snapped out of his thoughts and glanced at Pete, who was smiling at something on his phone. Mikey smiled at the other boy, thinking again about earlier. Mikey sighed and turned onto his back. Pete glanced up from his phone and gazed at Mikey. They made eye contact once again, dopey smiles thrown onto their faces.

"Hey guys, pizza's here if you want it," Gerard had opened the door to Mikey's room and his head was poking in. Mikey pushed himself onto his elbows, "M'kay, we'll be there in a sec." Gerard smiled at them and Mikey stood up from his spot on the floor and offered a hand to Pete, who took it, pulling himself up. Once he was up, he didn't let go and Mikey smiled and blushed. Slowly, they made their way downstairs, holding hands all the way down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed the longer chapter, ill start working on the next one soon, i promise!  
> anyways, black lives matter, and here are some threads with ways to donate and petitions to sign!  
> https://twitter.com/chrollohs/status/1308920411921559552?s=20  
> https://twitter.com/R1YUSEITAI/status/1308880904975196162?s=20
> 
> also if you live in the us and you're over 18, please go out and vote!!
> 
> anyways leave comments and kudos because they motivate me!


	9. sleepover and pizza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the rest of the sleep over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please enjoy, sorry its kinda been a bit.

They rounded the corner and went into the kitchen and Mikey dropped Pete’s hand. On the counter sat an open pizza box, a few slices already missing from the circle, making it more into a Pac-Man shape. The boys took paper plates that had been set next to the box and scooped slices of pizza onto them. Mikey turned to take a seat at the table and was greeted by a smirking Frank.

“So,” Frank said, pausing to take a massive bite of his pizza before continuing with his mouth full, “how’s your night going?” Mikey raised an eyebrow at the smaller boy, “Fine, what about you mister I-went-into-my-boyfriend’s-room-after-making-out-on-the-couch?” Frank snickered, choking on a little bit of pizza, eventually getting it down and Gerard went red and buried his face in his hands. “No sex talk please, I’m trying to eat,” Pete said as he took a seat in the chair next to MIkey. Mikey snickered and Donna walked into the kitchen with her phone in her hand.

“Sorry boys, but your dad is going to be stuck at work tonight.” Donna took a seat at the head of the table and Gerard and Mikey glanced at each other. Their dad had been having to work a lot of nights lately, a lot more than he used to. Mikey and Gerard both had their suspicions as to why this was, but they let it rest.

They sat in silence, save for the occasional noises of chewing, before Donna spoke up, “So Frankie, how’s your mom?” Frank swallowed down the gulp of coke that he had just taken before answering, “She’s fine, y’know, dealing with everything her own way.” Donna cocked her head to the side and her hair fell over her shoulder. “How would that be?” Frank laughed quietly, “She’s taken up baking, she’s great at it.” Donna smiled, “She seems like the type that would be good at baking.” Frank smiled, “She really is. I can bring you some brownies or something next time I come over.” Donna and Gerard nodded, Gerard more vigorously, “Yes! Mom, her brownies are amazing!”

Donna smiled and stood from her chair, “I’m sure they are.” She glanced at the clock hanging on the kitchen wall and swore under her breath, “Sorry boys, I have to run to the grocery store really quick, I need to get coffee before tomorrow morning because someone keeps drinking it all.” She shot glances at Gerard and Mikey who both chuckled. “How many times do I have to tell you guys that four cups of coffee a day is unhealthy?” They just shrugged and Mikey heard Pete chuckle and he smiled. Pete’s laugh just did something to him.

Donna said her goodbyes and went through the door, and the four boys heard her car start and drive away. Once the sounds of her car had faded, Frank turned to the younger boys with a smirk. Mikey sighed, he should’ve seen this coming.

“How was the rest of the movie Michael?” Gerard chuckled and Pete smiled dully. “It was fine, we played some truth or dare. How was your time in the basement Franklin?” Pete snickered and Frank rolled his eyes, “First of all, my name is just Frank and you know that. Second of all, it was great, thank you very much. The things Gee does to me when he-” “STOP! Please for the love of God stop!” Mikey yelled, his face turning red. Pete was laughing so hard that he had fallen out of his chair and was rolling on the ground and Gerard had his down, hitting it gently against the table.

“Wait,” Gerard lifted his head from the table and looked at Mikey and then to Pete, who was still a mess on the floor, “You guys played truth or dare?” Gerard narrowed his eyes, knowing Mikey’s habit of always picking truth. “Yeah, he was lame and only chose truths though,” Pete said, slowly climbing off the ground. Frank raised his eyebrows at Mikey before glancing at Pete, “Did you make him tell you about his crush?” Mikey’s eyes went wide and he felt his face turn red. “Yeah, he was kind of adorable when he described them,” Pete said, chuckling. He and Frank made eye contact with each other, something passing between them that didn’t have to be said. Mikey and Gerard shared a look of their own, suddenly knowing how people felt when they did that.

“Something you guys wanna tell us?” Gerard asked, fidgeting and twirling a strand of his greasy hair. Frank looked at his boyfriend with a huge smile on his face, “Nah, I’ll tell you later.” Mikey looked at Pete, who shrugged and went back to eating his pizza.

Before long, the pizza was gone and the brothers had retreated to their rooms with their guests in tow. Once Mikey and Pete were in Mikey’s room again, they both flopped onto Mikey’s bed.

“Pull an all nighter is on your list, right?” Pete asked, sharing a quick glance with the taller boy. Mikey nodded, “Yeah, so we shan’t sleep tonight.” Pete pulled himself to a sitting position and stared down at Mikey, “Shan’t?” Mikey shrugged, “Look, Romeo and Juliet from English is getting to me.” Pete laughed and stood from his spot on the bed, going to examine the bookshelf. “Dude, you have like all the Percy Jackson books, don’t you?” Mikey flipped onto his stomach, “Pretty much, I loved them when I was younger.” Pete glanced at Mikey and laughed, “And it took you this long to figure out you’re queer?” 

Mikey laughed and stole a glance at Pete. He looked so perfect just standing there. Fuck, now he’d have fucking 5 Seconds of Summer stuck in his head. Pete’s trademark jacket was tied around his waist and his t-shirt was riding up a little bit. Mikey flipped back onto his back, not letting himself get hot and bothered by a single strip of skin.

The night went on like that. Pete saying something, Mikey laughing and sometimes blushing, and Mikey getting flustered a lot. After games of Uno and Mario Kart someone saw a clock for the first time in hours and saw that it said it was 7 in the morning. They had done it.

“There’s another one off your list!” Pete exclaimed, followed by a yawn. Mikey smiled at him, too tired to even try to hide the fact that he was blushing. He now definitely knew who he wanted to do the sappy things with. He wanted to kiss Pete in the rain, he wanted to have a romantic picnic with Pete, he wanted to have a summer romance, maybe longer, with Pete. Mikey smiled at the thought as Pete’s mom picked him up and Mikey headed to his room and finally fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always please leave comments and kudos because they motivate me and i promise i already have a plan for the next chapter (i wanna introduce parx cuz im obsessed with them atm)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey goes to classes and meets new people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry it's taken me this long to update, the past few weeks have been stressful and school is literal hell and i cant ever focus anymore so here's a shorter chapter for you. the next chapter will hopefully be out sooner than this one was but yeah. hope you guys enjoy!

A few weeks had passed since the sleepover and it was now mid September. August had passed and the weather was starting to cool down and it was that time of the semester where all of Mikey’s teachers decided to give him projects to finish and tests to study for.

He was sitting in English class, his teacher assigning him yet another project to do. But of course she had to put a twist on it and make it a group project with groups of fucking four. Mikey didn’t know anyone in this class, and what made it worse was she was assigning the groups herself.

Mikey listened to his teacher call out the groups as he listened for his name.  
“...Knight, and Michael Way.” His head perked up at the sound of his name and he glanced around, looking for who else might be in his group. A boy with purple hair approached him with two other boys in tow.

“Are you Michael?” The boy with purple hair tilted his head and sent Mikey a questioning gaze. “Uh, yeah. I go by Mikey though.” The boys nodded, and the one with curly hair that was only slightly shorter than Gerard’s gave a small wave, “I’m Otto and I use they/them pronouns.” Mikey gave them a small smile, “Oh, I use he/him.” Otto gave Mikey a small smile in return.

“I’m Awsten with a W and I use he/him,” the boy with the purple hair quietly introduced himself. Austin, but with a W. Mikey thought that was a pretty cool way to spell it, weird yeah, but cool. The last one stepped forward and introduced himself, “Oh, uh, I’m Geoff and I use he/him.” Mikey nodded and remembered they were supposed to be talking about their project.

“So Romeo and Juliet?” Mikey asked with a small chuckle and Awsten nodded. “So we have to make a skit of a scene of Romeo and Juliet but in a different time period.” They paused as their teacher passed them sheets of paper that had the instructions printed on them. Geoff glanced at the paper, “I think before we do anything we should choose a time period first.” Everyone nodded.

“I say we do 2005 so we can make it emo,” Otto threw out. Everyone glanced at Otto and giggled. They shrugged, “I’m just saying. I could do that, I know Awsten and Geoff could do it, and no offence Mikey, but I feel like you could do that too.” They all laughed again. “Otto, you’re absolutely right, between me and my brother's closets I could definitely make that work.”

“So it’s settled?” Geoff asked, holding the sheet their teacher had given them in his hand. Everyone nodded. “Everyone liked my ideas for once,” Otto smiled and paused, “that’s a first I think.” Everyone laughed again.

“What scene, though?” Geoff asked. “I want to be Juliet!” Awsten exclaimed excitedly. Everyone giggled. "Only if I can be Romeo," Geoff chuckled. "What so what scene though?" Otto asked, and everyone thought for a moment before they spoke up again, "What about the party scene?" Everyone nodded. "Think of all the emo love songs we can reference," Mikey said somewhat dreamily. Awsten snorted and Otto glanced at Mikey, "I just met you and I can already tell that I'm going to love you."

The rest of class passed quickly as they began planning out their skit and Mikey found himself heading to his history class. He had met someone in that class, so he wasn’t totally alone. Of course that person also had one of their friends in the class too, so really, Mikey had made two friends in his history class.

He walked into the class only to be bombarded by a boy about his height with blue hair. “Did you do the homework? Please tell me you did the homework.” Mikey chuckled, making his way to their group of desks. “Yes, I did it Ryan. Do you need to copy it?” Ryan nodded and took the paper Mikey was holding and began vigorously translating Mikey’s writing onto his own page.

Mikey took a seat as he turned and saw Dallon walking his way. “What’s Ryan doing?” Dallon asked, taking a seat. “Copying my homework,” Mikey said, half smiling at Dallon. Dallon nodded and pulled out their own homework. Mikey glanced at Dallon's paper and admired how neat their handwriting was.

"Thank you so much, Mikes." Ryan slid him his homework and Mikey got up to turn it in to their teacher. "Wait," Mikey turned around to see Ryan and Dallon reaching out with their homework in their hands, "Can you turn ours in too?" 

Mikey rolled his eyes and took the two's papers to the teacher's desk and setting them on top of the already present stack. By the time he made it back to his seat, pretty much everyone had made it into the classroom.

Mikey took a seat next to Dallon as the bell rang. Mikey sighed and pulled out his notes for the class. He half listened to the teacher and Dallon and Ryan's back and forth ("No Dal, you can't just go up to her, you have to build confidence and a whole relationship." "Okay, but I could use the 'could this be love at first sight? Or should I walk by again?' line." "Dal, no.")

Mikey chuckled and shook his head, before laying it on the desk. He had accidentally drifted to the verge of sleep when he woke to Dallon gently shaking his arm.

"Dude, Ms. Noel just said we have a test next Tuesday." Mikey swore under his breath, "Seriously?" Dallon gave him a half smile and nodded, "Yeah, but this has been an easy unit," Ryan said, shrugging and passing Mikey his assignment for the day. Mikey rolled his eyes, thankful that he only had one class left in the day. Unfortunately, that class was health.

The bell rang and Mikey sighed and stood, saying his goodbyes to Dallon and Ryan and made his way to health.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i more than likely will have to go back and reread the ballroom scene from romeo and juliet now, but it's okay. that was actually a project i had to do last year and we chose to do one of the fight scenes set in the wild west and it was awful. also yes, otto and dallon are enby, you can fight me, but i love the idea. might fuck around and make someone trans and self project on them, but idk. anyways, i hope you enjoyed, please leave comments and kudos because they motivate me and now i have to go finish an english project that was due three days ago.


	11. another bass lesson but there's no bass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> as the title suggests, they have a bass lesson but dont touch any basses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiii. so ive been swamped with school stuff and am failing 3 classes but fuck school writing this is more fun. im in theater rn too lmao. but i already finished my work so its okay. hope you guys enjoy this shorter chapter cuz i have plans for the next one and have been waiting to write it since forever so look foreword to that.

The bell rang and Mikey slid out of his seat, shouldering his backpack. Health had been uneventful, it always was. He made his way through the school, pushing past people to get to his normal meet up spot with Pete. When he got to the flag pole, Pete was already there and looking at something on his phone. When Mikey approached him, he glanced up from his phone and smiled before pocketing it.

“Hey,” Pete greeted. Mikey smiled in response and soon they were on their way to Pete’s house. They made small talk the way there, discussing assignments and teachers. “What are you doing for the english project?” Pete asked as he began unlocking his front door. Mikey let out a small laugh, “My group decided we’re going to do the scene at the ball and it’s going to take place in 2005 so we can make emo puns.” Pete chuckled, “Dude, that’s so much cooler than mine, we’re going to do the scene where everyone dies and make it in the wild west.” Mikey laughed. 

“Yeah, my group seems pretty cool so far,” Mikey shrugged. “Who’s in it?”

“Uh, this guy Awsten, but with a W which is weird but whatever, a guy named Geoff, and a person named Otto.” Pete lit up, “Dude, you got so lucky. That’s an awesome group.” Mikey gave a small laugh as they entered the house and made their way to the kitchen.

“Yeah, they seem cool.” Pete smiled and opened the refrigerator, “They were in my history class last year and when you put them together, they’re fucking hilarious.” Mikey laughed and gently pushed Pete out of the way and grabbed the milk. “I can’t wait.”

Mikey’s bass lessons had slowly become less about learning bass and more about learning things about Pete. He had learned that Pete had been in multiple bands before, and was jokingly talking about forming a new one with Joe and two of his other friends, who Mikey hadn’t met. He had a pretty similar music taste as Mikey, and what Mikey deemed the most interesting fact, Pete was great at soccer. Pete had said he didn’t want to try out for the team at school this year because he wanted to take a break from it, but was thinking about trying out their sophomore year.

They hadn’t discussed the almost-kiss at all in the past weeks. The day at school after the sleepover wasn’t awkward at all though, which Mikey was thankful for. He’d thought about it a lot and wondered if Pete did too. Over the past few weeks, Mikey’s crush had only intensified confirming that Mikey wasn’t straight, at least for Pete.

They walked into Pete’s room, Mikey glancing at the small pride flag in the corner before setting his glass of milk on Pete’s desk before taking a seat on the floor. Pete smiled down at Mikey before taking a seat next to him.

“I think it’s time to cross a few more things off your list,” Pete said before taking a sip of Mikey’s milk. “Hey!” Mikey protested playfully. “And yeah,” he started, “I probably should.” Pete placed the milk back on his desk, “I? Don’t you mean we?” Mikey chuckled, trying not to turn red.

“What did you have in mind?” Mikey asked, knowing full well that there were only two left that didn’t involve anything romantic, and he knew that Pete couldn’t drive yet. “Break a rule. How big does the rule have to be?” Mikey shrugged, “I don’t know, the bigger the better I guess.” He saw the gears turning in Pete’s head before adding, “No arson or murder though.” Pete laughed, “I was thinking more along the lines of ‘break into the school at night and maybe take something while we’re there’ if that’s okay.”

“Damn, yeah that’s fine.” They both chuckled before Pete continued, “So today is Thursday,” Mikey froze and whispered, “Holy shit is it?” Pete laughed and nodded, “Yeah Mikes, tomorrow is Friday, so we can have a sleepover and around midnight we’ll sneak out and go to the school.” Pete seemed impressed with his plan and Mikey wondered how long he had been thinking of it. “Wait, how will we get into the school?” Pete’s face fell for a moment as he thought.

“We could check around the school for unlocked doors and if there aren’t any I know how to pick locks.” Mikey blinked, “Not going to question why you know how to pick locks but sounds like an okay plan.” Pete breathed out a laugh and glanced at Mikey.

Their eyes locked for a second and smiled at each other before Mikey felt his face begin to heat up and he broke their eyes, turning his head to look at Pete’s bookshelf that was overflowing with, well, books. Mikey studied them like he had quite a few times before, going from book to book and wondering when Pete had read them.

He had asked Pete a while ago if he had read all the books on the shelf, and he had nodded. Mikey had been impressed since there were so many, ranging from Harry Potter to Where the Red Fern Grows (Pete had told him he'd cried his eyes out when he finished it).

"So sleepover tomorrow?" Pete asked and Mikey turned back to face him. "Yeah, I can do that, I just have to let my parents know." Pete beamed at Mikey who smiled back, melting a little bit like he always did when Pete smiled like that. "Cool," Pete said, still smiling.

Sleepover tomorrow, Mikey thought, no big deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys enjoyed, sorry it was only like 900 words, but the next chapter will probably be longer because, again, ive been looking foreword to writing it. leave comments and kudos cuz they inspire me and stay safe and healthy and stream razzmatazz by idkhow


	12. that's two more off the list

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> two more things get crossed off the list :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i finished this yesterday in french class so yay. umm i was listening to tttyg, tbp, and bullets when i was writing this lmao. i think you guys will like it, so enjoy!

Mikey’s parents had agreed to let him spend the night at Pete’s, saying he and Pete were beginning to be like Frank and Gerard, causing Mikey to turn red and Gerard to double over laughing. Mikey had packed a bag the night before, stuffing it into his backpack. He had no idea what Pete wanted to do once they got into the school, but he figured it was best to wear all black, because that’s what you wear when you break into somewhere, right?

Mikey sighed as he approached the meet up spot, somehow beating Pete there. It was the end of the day already, and Mikey wasn’t going to lie, he was nervous. It was their first sleepover since the almost-kiss and Mikey didn’t know what he would do if it happened again, or if they actually kissed.

Mikey jolted out of his thoughts as Pete placed a hand on his shoulder. “You ready to go?” Mikey nodded and smiled and they were off on the almost daily walk to Pete’s house. “So my mom has the night shift tonight, so she’ll be there when we get home. Just a heads up.” Mikey nodded again. He had met Pete’s mom a few times before, all times she had the night shift apparently, and she was always overwhelmingly nice to Mikey. 

They got to Pete’s house and opened the door that his mom had left unlocked for them. “Mom,” Pete yelled, “we’re here.” Dale emerged from the kitchen, two bags of popcorn in her hands, “Hi boys,” she went back into the kitchen, the boys on her heels, “I’m just going to put these in a bowl and you’re free to go.” Mikey laughed.

“So Mikey,” Dale began pouring the popcorn into a large bowl, “how’s school going?” Mikey shrugged and leaned against the counter, “It’s going okay. I’m passing everything, so that’s good.” Dale chuckled and handed the boys the bowl of popcorn. “That’s good. Go watch a movie or something.” The boys laughed softly and made their way to Pete’s room, sitting themselves on Pete’s bed.

“So,” Pete started through a mouthful of popcorn, “We have a good eight hours or so, unless you wanna go closer to eleven, because in that case we have seven hours.” Mikey shrugged, “We could watch a movie or something.” “Or MarioKart,” Pete added with a glance to Mikey who perked up and nodded, “Yeah, MarioKart is fun.” Pete chuckled and led them to the living room.

Unlike at Mikey’s house, the living room was closer to the back of the house so they could yell at each other about the game all they wanted without Dale getting on to them. They played a few rounds with only the bare minimum of yelling (“DID YOU JUST BLUE SHELL ME? YOU MOTHERFUCKER!” “FUCK YOU WENTZ, I WAS SO CLOSE TO THE FINISH LINE!” “FUCKING WALUIGI, IM ON YOUR FUCKING TEAM!”) before there was a knock on the door of the room and Dale stuck her head in. “I ordered pizza and it just got here if you want it. The boys shared a look and decided, yes, pizza sounded good.

They happily ate the pizza, taking multiple slices each when Dale entered the kitchen in her scrubs. “I have to go to work now, don’t be too stupid and please don’t die.” She placed a kiss on the top of Pete’s head and ruffled Mikey’s hair and got her bags from the entryway of the house. The boys heard the door close behind her followed by the sound of her car pulling out of the driveway.

“Okay,” Pete said, “you brought black, right?” Mikey nodded, “Yeah it’s all in my backpack.” Pete nodded, “Okay,” he paused to take a bite of his slice of pizza, “we still have a while, I’m just making sure.” He stood, pizza slice still in his hand, and went to the window. “Fuck.” Mikey glanced over at Pete, “What?” He mumbled in a questioning tone, his mouth full. They really didn’t seem to care about table manners, Mikey thought. 

“It looks like it’s going to rain,” Pete went back to the table. “So?” Mikey asked, “I like rain. I don’t mind going through it.” Pete shrugged, “I don’t really either, it’s just I don’t want to track water into the school.” Mikey shrugged and thought, “Maybe we’ll get lucky and it won’t rain until we leave the school.” “Maybe.”

The hours passed as they watched TV and played more MarioKart and before they knew it, it was time to leave. They changed into their all black (hoodies and skinny jeans for both of them and a beanie for Mikey), and left the house. The air was sticky and smelled like rain, and when Mikey glanced up, clouds were blocking the moon and stars. They were silent the whole way to the school, and when they arrived, Pete pulled his hood up and they went around the school trying to find a door that was unlocked. There weren’t any. Pete sighed and they went around to the side of the school where he found a door that he liked and he kneeled down and began to work it. Before long, Pete had the door open, “After you, sir.” Mikey laughed and entered the school.

Mikey glanced around, trying to figure out where they were. The hallway they were in had two classrooms on each side of the hall with lockers between the closed doors. Mikey slowly walked to the end of the small hallway and glanced into the main one. He scanned the walls looking for a poster or something that would give him a hint. The school looked so different when it was dark.

“Hey,” Pete whispered, “I think we’re by the math classes.” He pointed at a poster that had some sort of equation on it. “What do you want to take?” Pete whispered again and Mikey shrugged. “I don’t know, we could just wander around for a while.” Pete giggled, “Sure, why not?”

They made their way down the main hallway, walking towards their homeroom. “It looks so different at night.” Pete murmured. Mikey chuckled, “That’s what I was thinking,” He paused and stopped walking, “It has a whole different feel.” Pete looked back at Mikey, seeing he had stopped, and made his way back to him. “Yeah, it’s kinda weird.” Mikey nodded and went to learn against the lockers lining the wall. “I like it though,” he said as he slid down into a sitting position. Pete looked down at him and laughed before taking a seat next to him.

“This counts as breaking a rule right?” Mikey asked. “I mean, yeah. We broke into the fucking school.” They laughed and Mikey froze when he felt Pete place his head on his shoulder. He took a deep breath and leaned his head against Pete’s. They were silent as Pete’s hand inched over to Mikey’s before gently taking it. Mikey was thankful for the darkness as he felt his face heat up.

They watched cars drive by through the large window across them and stayed like that for a while. Holding hands, leaning against each other, watching cars drive by. Mikey’s eyebrows knit together as the headlights of a car seemed to get brighter.

“Shit.” Mikey muttered, springing up, hand still in Pete’s. “What?” Pete asked, standing next to Mikey. “That car just turned into the parking lot.” “Fuck.”

Their hands broke apart as they raced to the nearest door and ran out of the school. They began sprinting, cold rain that they hadn't realized had started falling was hitting their skin and sending chills through their bones. When they finally stopped running, they were out of breath and in the parking lot of a Jack in the Box that the seniors would go to for lunch just because it was close to the school. 

They paused to catch their breath, before Pete began laughing. Soon, they were both cracking up in the parking lot of a Jack in the Box. Mikey felt adrenaline going through his veins. “I can’t fucking believe we just did that,” Mikey gasped out between laughs. Pete nodded vigorously in agreement.

Mikey felt a wave of confidence overtake him as he began to calm down. He glanced at Pete, who’s laughs were also slowing. Mikey approached Pete slowly and they both broke into grins. Before Mikey could even think about it, he cupped Pete’s face and leaned down to close the gap between them.

It was just a peck, quick and closed mouthed and Mikey pulled back after probably less than a second. Pete looked shocked and the world came crashing down around Mikey.

“I’m so sorry, I don’t know what got into me. We can go back now if you want, the rain is kind of cold, we can pretend that this didn’t hap-” Mikey was cut off by something crashing against his face. It was Pete. And they were kissing in the parking lot of a Jack in the Box in the rain. They were kissing in the rain.

They were kissing.

Time seemed to slow to a stop, Mikey could no longer hear the cars passing by, the speaker from the drive-thru reading people their orders, the rain falling and splashing against the pavement and into already existing puddles. It was just him and Pete.

He felt a warmth spread through his body, defying the cold rain falling and soaking through his clothes. The moment seemed to stretch on forever, at least until they broke apart. Mikey felt like the breath had been sucked out of him. His face felt like it was on fire as he saw Pete staring at him.

“You didn’t look like you were going to shut up, so I had to be cliche for a second.” Mikey laughed and glanced at the ground. “That’s another one of my list I guess,” Mikey chuckled. Pete smiled, “I guess so.”

“Okay, but seriously can we go back? I’m cold.” Pete laughed, and Mikey felt like melting a little bit. They walked back to Pete’s house in the rain soaked to the bone, but hand in hand which is all that really mattered to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay. ive had that scene in my head since i started the fic and i really hope you guys liked it! im literally so impatient and cant wait until you guys see this and get through it so as always please leave comments and kudos because they motivate me! stay safe and healthy guys


	13. that's two more off the list and a half

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a certain part of the last chapter but in someone else's pov

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we interrupt your regularly scheduled petekey for some maybe plot. have fun. this was originally gonna be a one shot to go with the main thing but i decided to actually include it in the main thing, it gives me something to plan to write lmao.

Gerard put the car in park and pulled the key out before he and Frank climbed out. Frank reached out his hand and Gerard happily took it as they entered the Jack In the Box. It was around one in the morning, but they had both been craving a burger and curly fries and had decided to make a late night trip to the Jack In the Box near the school, the one the seniors would go to for lunch sometimes.

The tired looking employee at the cashier had purple hair and brushed it from in front of his eyes, which Frank noticed were multicolored, as he took their order and handed them their cups for their drinks. “Thank you-” Gerard paused to read the boy’s name tag “-Awsten?” The boy gave them an awkward smile as they went to get their drinks.

“You called him by his name? How old are you?” Frank asked jokingly and received a small nudge from his boyfriend. The fast food restaurant was empty so they took one of the better booths by the window, through which they could see the distant silhouette of the school. They had gotten their food and were enjoying it when Frank looked through the window and saw two figures running through the rain, towards the Jack in the Box. They stopped in the parking lot and Frank watched as they doubled over in laughter. Frank gave the figures a small smile before taking a long sip of his Dr Pepper.

He continued watching as the taller of the figures slowly approached the shorter one, before quickly cupping their face and giving them a small kiss. Frank’s smile grew before quickly dropping as the taller figure pulled away, revealing Pete’s shocked face on the shorter figure. Frank watched as Pete slowly recovered and as the taller figure- Mikey he realized- began to wave his hands around, maybe explaining something. Frank continued to watch in shock as Pete gripped Mikey’s face and their lips met again, Mikey seeming to melt into the kiss.

Frank tore his attention away from the boys outside and glanced at Gerard, who was on his phone, then at the purple haired cashier who was watching the boys outside with a dopey smile and a hint of recognition. 

Okay, Frank thought, I don't have to explain this to Gee, but what the fuck am I going to tell Mikey? He glanced back at the boys outside who had separated now, and were walking away hand in hand. He could just not tell Mikey he saw them, but he knew he’d act awkward around the pair until they decided to tell them. Where did they even come from and why were they in the parking lot of a Jack in the Box at 1:30 in the morning?

Gerard glanced up at Frank. "You've been quiet," He said through a laugh. Frank tried to chuckle, "Just eating my burger.” Gerard squinted at Frank’s burger where it was laying on it’s wrapper. “You’ve only taken a bite,” Gerard said with a questioning tone. Frank glanced down at his burger which did in fact only have a single bite out of it. Frank shrugged before taking a huge bite of his burger.

"I think I'm going to go get a milkshake, you want anything?" Frank asked, standing up. Gerard shot him a confused look, "Uh, I guess a vanilla shake sounds good." Frank nodded and made his way to counter where the Awsten kid was on his phone typing excitedly.

"Hi," Frank gave him a small smile, "Can I get a vanilla shake?" Awsten punched a few things into the register, "That'll be two dollars and seventy-nine cents." Frank pulled out his card and waited for it to process in the machine.

"Did you see Mikey and Pete?" Frank froze at the question before glancing at Gerard (who was still on his phone) and noding. "Dude you look like you've seen a ghost," Awsten said as he processed Frank's card. "It's just," Frank sighed, "I've known Mikey since forever and I'm dating his brother," Frank gestured back at Gerard and Awsten nodded, "and I didn't know him and Pete actually had a thing and I've been teasing him about Pete since school started and-" "Dude, calm down." Awsten said with a smile, "I'm pretty sure that up to this point it's just been pining because Pete would've told me if it was going somewhere and Mikey won't shut up about Pete in English." Frank gave a small chuckle as someone came from the back and handed Frank and Gerard's milkshake to Awsten who then handed it to Frank with a smile.

"Good luck with Mikey's brother," He trailed off. "Frank," Frank said, realizing he was asking for his name. Awsten nodded and handed Frank two straws. Frank smiled and walked back to the table, unwrapping the straws and taking the lid off the styrofoam cup.

"Here you go," Frank looked at Gerard and they smiled at each other. Gerard didn't have to know about Mikey and Pete, not yet anyway. Frank thought he might confront Mikey about it, but he didn't want to scare the younger boy. He'd just let him know that he'd be there for him, no matter what.

But for now, he was sharing a milkshake with his boyfriend at nearly two in the morning in a Jack in the Box and life was good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, ik its shorter but i hope you guys enjoyed it and im sorry it took a little while, ive had a lot of school shit to catch up on and i have for the most part (yeah im still failing math, but who isnt?) but this was also mainly written in french class (which im passing) so i hope you guys enjoyed. as always please leave comments and kudos because they inspire/motivate me and stay safe and healthy!!


	14. 'the talk' except it's with your brother's boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long and it kinda ends abruptly but here's almost 2000 words of mikey being an awkward little shit

When they got back to the house, they got out of their soaking clothes (in separate rooms) and into their pajamas. Pete took Mikey’s soaked clothes and tossed them into the dryer before going back to his room. Mikey was laying on Pete’s bed, lazily scrolling through his phone.

“Hey.” Mikey looked to Pete who was in the doorway and smiled, “Hi.” They broke into grins as Pete placed himself on the bed next to Mikey. Their eyes met.

"Can I kiss you again?" Pete asked, barely above a whisper. Mikey gave a small nod and Pete closed the gap between them again. It was soft and sweet. Mikey admired how soft Pete's lips were and how Pete's hand felt in Mikey's hair. They pulled apart before long, not allowing the kiss to deepen.

Their faces were still only inches apart as Mikey spoke quietly, “I’m getting tired.” Pete giggled and glanced at his alarm clock, “It’s three in the morning, that’s fair.” They chuckled tiredly and fell into a deep sleep.

Mikey woke several hours later to see Pete on his phone, typing with a smirk on his face. Mikey softly groaned at the light flowing through Pete's window, causing Pete to look down at him.

"Oh hey, you're awake!" Mikey blinked a few times and nodded. Pete turned off his phone and smiled. He looked soft. That was the only way Mikey could think of explaining it, just soft. Like if he reached out to touch him, he'd feel like one of those fuzzy blankets on the shelves at Walmart. "You're adorable when you're sleepy," Pete murmured. Mikey smiled and felt heat rush to his face.

"Also, I have two questions." "Shoot," it came out somewhat hoarse, being Mikey's first word of the day. "Okay so one," Pete paused, building suspense, "you wanna be my boyfriend?" Mikey smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I do." Pete smiled.

"Okay so other thing, I guess one leads to another but let's start off with this," Pete paused again, glancing at Mikey. "How much do you trust Awsten?" Mikey's eyebrows knitted together as he answered, "I mean, he seems cool, I don't know if I'd trust him with my life or anything yet, why?" Pete bit his lip and Mikey felt his face go red. "So turns out, he had a shift at Jack in the Box last night and saw us." Mikey froze and Pete continued, "He won't tell anyone if you don't want him to, he gave me his word on that because he gets it." 

Mikey slowly nodded, relaxing a little bit with each nod. "Did you have any other questions?" Mikey asked looking into Pete's eyes. "Oh yeah, uh do you wanna go public or just keep it a secret for now?"

Mikey thought for a moment, "I don't think I'm ready to come out yet, if that's okay." Pete nodded, "Yeah, that's cool, I get it. I was just making sure." He paused, "Don't worry, I'll be your best kept secret and knowing me, probably your biggest mistake." Mikey chuckled, "You'd never be my biggest mistake." Pete smiled at him and their lips met again.

This kiss was soft and sweet just like their other kisses had been so far. Yes, Mikey would eventually like them to get more heated, but for now this was okay. Soft sweet kisses on the lips were all Mikey needed right now. Pete’s lips were surprisingly soft, softer than both Alica’s and Kristen’s had been. Pete’s hands were in Mikey’s hair again, softly tugging at it. Mikey felt Pete smile against the kiss before biting down on Mikey’s bottom lip. Mikey yelped into the kiss and Pete used the opportunity to slip his tongue into the kiss.

Mikey knew what he had thought earlier about the soft sweet kisses. Yeah, fuck that. This was cool too. Or as Frank would say, this was rad. And it was. This was so nice that Mikey forgot about everything else. He forgot about how a weird kid in his English class had seen him and his now boyfriend kiss in the parking lot of a Jack in the Box last night, and about how it was now morning which meant Pete’s mom was home. Unfortunately, it seemed like they had both forgotten about that, at least until there was a knock at the door.

They sprang apart, both grabbing their phones in an attempt to look casual. “Come in!” Pete shouted and Dale came into the room. Mikey unlocked his phone and saw that Frank had texted him.

frnk the midget  
idk when youll see this but can we talk?  
when you get back home ofc

Mikey tilted his head at the texts. What did he need to talk about? God forbid it was advice about Gerard. If it was, Mikey thought he would actually throw up.

“How’d you boys sleep?” Mikey’s attention snapped to the woman in the doorway. “We slept well,” Pete answered, smiling at his mother. “That’s good to hear. Mikey, when are you going to get picked up?” Mikey glanced at the time on his phone.

“Probably in about an hour or so,” He answered, making a mental note to tell Gerard to pick him up around noon. Dale nodded. "Well I was just checking to make sure you guys were awake. There's donuts on the table if you want them."

Pete smiled as his mom, “We’ll be there in a sec." Dale smiled before retreating back into the kitchen and Pete glanced at Mikey.

"Donuts?" He asked. Mikey chuckled and nodded. Pete smiled before reaching up to ruffle his boyfriend's hair and give him a peck on the cheek.

Mikey felt his face heat up as he ran his hands through his hair attempting to fix it while they made their way to Pete's kitchen.

They took their seats and grabbed donuts from the box in the middle of the table. As Mikey ate his donut slowly, he pulled out his phone to text Gerard and let him know when to pick him up.

me  
yo gee pick me up in an hour

gee  
👍

Miley rolled his eyes and put his phone down, all his attention now going to the donut in his hand.

Once the boys had finished their donuts (Pete had eaten 4 and Mikey was amazed that so much food could go into such a small person) they headed back to Pete's room, gathering up Mikey's things before cuddling about a half hour before Gerard arrived. Pete and Mikey had kissed goodbye in his room before going out and waving Mikey off with promises to see him on Monday.

Mikey walked up to the car, seeing Frank in the passenger seat and opened the door and plopped down on the back seat. Frank seemed to shift uncomfortably in his seat and Mikey cringed, remembering the text.

"Hey Mikes," Gerard started nonchalantly, "How was it?" Mikey tried to contain the heat in his face before answering, "It was good." Gerard raised his eyebrows and slowly nodded, "Well, Mom wants us to stop by the store on the way back and Frank has volunteered to stay in the car with you if you want." Mikey sent a quick glance at Frank who was now fidgeting with the hem of his too big shirt. "Uh, yeah sure. I'll stay in the car with Frank." Gerard smiled before turning back around in his seat and shifting the car into drive.

Gerard almost hit a car trying to pull into a parking space, but otherwise parking went smoothly. Gerard unlocked the doors before turning to give Frank a kiss and saying "I'll be back, please don't kill each other" and turning and walking into the store. Mikey heard the doors lock again as he glanced to Frank.

"Can we talk?" Frank asked, finally trying to make eye contact with Mikey. "I guess," Mikey said, shifting in his seat, "But if it's something about Gee I will vomit on you." Frank rolled his eyes, "It isn't about Gee, it's about you." Mikey tensed. "What about me?"

Frank bit his lip, "So last night me and Gee were craving some Jack in the Box-" Mikey felt his stomach drop to the floor. "You what?" Frank glanced up from where he had been looking at the floor. "I saw you guys run from the direction of the school and I didn't realize it was you guys for a second and then you kissed him and I saw Pete's face and thought 'oh shit that's my boyfriend's little brother' and then kinda panicked internally before going to get a milkshake and the guy at the register knew who you guys were and-" "Did Gerard see us?" Frank shook his head, "No, and I didn't tell him because I know how nerve wracking it is to be in the closet." Mikey let out a sigh of relief. "Was the guy at the register Awsten?" Mikey asked, "Because if it was, he texted Pete this morning saying he'd seen us." Frank nodded, "Yeah and his name was spelt all weird. Like, with a W." Mikey laughed, "Yeah that's him." 

Frank turned around in his seat and made eye contact with the younger boy in the back, "Just so you know, no matter what happens, that I'll be here for you. When you decide to tell Gerard, I'll be moral support. Again, I know how nerve wracking being in the closet is and I know how big of a deal coming out can be. I'll be here if you ever need advice with any of it." Mikey gave him a weak smile, dropping his gaze to the floor.

"So," Frank began again, "did you guys decide to put a label on it." Mikey flushed red, "Yeah, he's my boyfriend now." His face broke into a grin and he brought his gaze to Frank's who had also broken into a smile. "That's rad. He's your first boyfriend, how does it feel?" Mikey grinned, "It's cool, he's somehow a better kisser than Alicia and Kristen and his lips are so soft it’s insane.” Frank laughed, “Does it feel good to get that off your chest?” Mikey nodded before looking down at his hands that he had folded in his lap. “I think I’m bi? Because I liked Alicia and Kristen but I also like Pete and it’s just confusing, you know?” Frank nodded, “I get that, I still haven’t really figured myself out yet, I just know I like Gee you know?” Mikey pulled a fake disgusted face and jumped up out of his seat when he heard the doors unlock.

“I’m back fuckers,” Gerard threw a few grocery bags into the back next to Mikey. Gerard pulled out of the parking spot and eventually into the Way’s driveway. They climbed out of the car, Mikey taking the grocery bags in his arms and sharing a glance with Frank (who just smirked before following Gerard down into the basement, the motherfucker) before heading to the kitchen to put away whatever Gerard had gotten for their mom.

He was in the process of putting the groceries away when he heard footsteps run up behind him. He glanced over at the source of them to see Gerard who was now rummaging through the bags.

"Hey." Mikey greeted. Gerard glanced up briefly before continuing to go through the bags. "Hey Mikes." Mikey's eyebrows knit together as he tried to see what his brother was looking for. Gerard had apparently found it as he retreated back to the basement with a small box. "I don't wanna know," Mikey whispered under his breath as he continued to put away the groceries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys enjoyed as always pls leave comments and kudos because they motivate me and stay healthy and safe!!! also it might be a little bit until the next chapter is out because we're getting to the time of the school year where all the teachers are giving tests and midterms are quickly approaching so please bear with me
> 
> alsoalso i have decided who the trans character will be and im gonna write a self indulgent coming out scene and he's gonna have supportive parents and it's gonna be great


	15. ugh, mondays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mikey's back at school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first off, i am soooo sorry this is so late. i had my birthday, then all my teachers gave me tests and projects on top of finals and then ive been with my family for two weeks and it's hard to get away from them plus i have to finish drivers ed and find a job and ive been kind unmotivated but i got this out and this is short and im sorry but please enjoy.

Monday arrived quickly and before Mikey knew it he was sitting in his desk in his homeroom again. He pulled out the script for his english project and glanced over it. Mikey was playing Juliet's (Awsten's) nurse and Awsten definitely played the 'love at first sight' troupe to the supreme being the drama queen he was.

Mikey nearly jumped out of his seat when he felt a hand placed on his shoulder. He turned around to see Geoff and Otto standing behind him.

"Oh hey. I didn't realize we were in the same home room," Mikey said genuinely confused.

"Oh, we sit in the back and Otto watches Dallon and I play Pokémon Sword on our Switches," Geoff explained, laughing.

"Wait, Dallon's in our homeroom too?" Mikey questioned.

Otto laughed, "Yeah, guess you were too infatuated with a certain someone to notice us in the back." They glanced over Mikey's shoulder and saw the script.

"Can't wait until english?" They asked giggling.

"I'm just trying to make sure I have everything down," Mikey said, glancing back down at the script on his desk. When he looked back up, he saw a new person walking his way. He quickly realized it was Pete and he felt his face flush as Pete shot him a small smile.

"What's up guys?" Pete asked, taking a seat in his desk. Mikey's face still felt warm as he saw Otto shoot him a glance and raise an eyebrow.

"We're going over our script for english," Geoff said, smiling and Pete nodded. Once Pete sat down, the bell rang and Geoff and Otto left for their own desks but not before Otto shot Mikey a glance as his gaze flickered between Mikey and Pete.

Mikey looked away from Otto and buried his face in his hands. They would probably end up asking Mikey about Pete in english later and all Mikey could do was hope Awsten would help cover for him.

The homeroom teacher gave her usual morning announcements, Mikey barely paying attention until Pete nudged him. “...we ask that if you have any information about this to please tell us since this was breaking and entering and therefore a crime. The two won’t be punished harshly, perhaps just a fee and maybe a dentition, we would just like to know.”

Mikey stared wide eyed at Pete before mouthing, “about us?” to which Pete nodded.

“Well, there’s your answer, “ Pete looked over to the boy next to him, “you broke a rule.” Mikey chucked and rolled his eyes (affectionately, of course).

After that, Mikey and Pete talked about nothing, both going red each time they held eye contact for a little too long or when their hands brushed together. The bell rang once more and the students began travelling to their first periods.

“Wanna come to mine after school? We could do a bass lesson or something,” Pete asked, face slowly flushing.

“Yeah, of course,” Mikey replied, a small grin making its way across his lips as a comfortable silence fell over them.

As got to the math hallway, Pete’s hand brushed Mikey’s.

“Y’know, I feel like we were here a few days ago but maybe after school?” Pete said, raising the tone of the end of the sentence making it sound like a question.

Mikey furrowed his eyebrows, “I don’t know what you mean,” he said, laughing, “If you’re saying what I think you’re saying, maybe we should go to the principal with information.” 

Pete rolled his eyes, “Didn’t think detention was on your list.” They chuckled and reached their classrooms, hugging goodbye. As Pete entered his class, Mikey turned to see none other than Frank and Gerard behind him. Frank was wearing a sincere smile while Gerard’s smile was more smug.

“Aw! That was adorable!” Gerard teased. Frank playfully hit his boyfriend on the arm.

“Dude, it was just a hug,” Mikey was about to thank Frank before he spoke up again, “if you’re going to tease him at least wait until they kiss.” Mikey rolled his eyes and walked into their class, seeing their teacher already at the front of the class by the board.

When the bell rang the teacher explained that today would be a lecture day and they’d be going over trigonometry. Mikey could practically hear Frank rolling his eyes and knew that the lecture wouldn’t stop Frank and Gerard from flirting with each other, which they did. Mikey just rolled his eyes and pulled out his script for english, not paying attention to his brother and his boyfriend or their teacher. Not paying attention would probably bite him in the ass later, but he could always ask for help. Right now, he had lines to memorize.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, the romeo and juliet thing is gonna be next chapter so ive gotta write that- god it's gonna be like doing the project again why did i do this to myself. ALSO! worth mentioning that i am not comfortable with writing smut because i am ace so if you were hoping for smut im sorry but you wont be getting that in this story. also they're like 14 and ik some freshmen do it but like that's really young (coming from a 16 year old ha) but yeah, no smut. anyways, hope you guys enjoyed, hopefully the next chapter will be longer and i will have to bust out my copy of romeo and juliet lmao. also also ive been listening to awsten and travis' slumber party (its gross but hilarious) and travis has been critiqing the stories structures so im trying new things lmao. once more, please leave comments and kudos cuz they motivate me and stay safe and healthy!!


End file.
